una navidad para recordar
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: era vispera de navidad, tenia que llegar a tiempo al club donde mi familia y nuestros amigos estaban reunidos, faltaba media hora para que comenzara la reunión y yo aquí en el hospital atendiendo emergencias.


**Cullen ****Christmas****Contest****:  
Nombre del One-Shot: una navidad para recordar.  
Nombre de la Autora: jnnfrmrz  
Personajes: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K+  
****Summary****: tenia que llegar a tiempo al club donde mi familia y nuestros amigos estaban reunidos, faltaba media hora para que comenzara la reunión y yo aquí en el hospital atendiendo emergencias.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

¿Porque será que siempre que trato de llegar a tiempo a algún acontecimiento algo me lo impedía? y siempre quedaba mal ante mi familia, mis amigos, quien sea.

Pues este día no era la excepción, era víspera de navidad, se suponía que debía estar en casa alistándome para salir al club, lo bueno de hoy es que tanto mi padre como yo estábamos aquí, en el hospital, de guardia atendiendo a los locos conductores que creían que sus coches era de lo mas seguros y estables sobre carretera congelada, grave error.

– ¡llego otro! –dijo una de las enfermeras, bueno este es el numero 15 que entra por esta puerta –todo suyo doctor Cullen.

–Ya voy –dijimos papá y yo al unísono, para luego ambos agregar –ve tú.

Que mas daba, fui yo, mi padre se las podía ayudar solo además era el jefe en el área de emergencias.

Era un chico, tenia raspones por el cuerpo.

-a ver ¿Qué te paso a ti? –le pregunte mientras limpiaba las heridas del chico.

–Estaba patinando y tropecé con algo y caí –dijo el chico.

Limpiarle las heridas y vendarlas no me llevo mucho tiempo. Cuando mire el reloj… ¡LAS 7:30 DE LA NOCHE!

–papá.

–dime.

–Son las 7:30, esta vez mamá y Alice me van a matar –le dije.

–Esta vez tienes cuartada –dijo papá concentrado en unos puntos que le estaba haciendo a una chica en la cabeza.

Claro, las otras veces también las hubiera tenido, el problema es que Bella, la amiga de Alice y mi maravillosa novia a la que iba a decepcionar al igual que los demás, y yo queríamos tener lo nuestro en secreto, era mas fácil así, esta bien también se debía a que ambos éramos unos completos cobardes.

Tenia que salir de allí. Después de 15 minutos sin que nadie llegara decidí anunciar que me iría al fin y al cabo mi turno había terminado legalmente hacia una hora y 15 minutos.

–Papa ya me… –no pude terminar otro paciente y todos estaban ocupados.

Fui hacia el paciente y cual e mi sorpresa al ver a mi novia allí, acostada, con sendas lagrimas corriendo hacia su cabellera.

–Bella ¿Qué paso? –dije asustado.

-me caí saliendo de casa, lo siento –se disculpo llorando.

Mire a todos lados, no había nadie.

–tranquila amor, no pasa nada ¿Qué te duele? ¿Que tienes? –le pregunte con dulzura y la besé en los labios, las mejillas y la frente – ¿Quién te trajo?

–Me duele el brazo, no tengo nada más, nadie –me dijo, rodé los ojos.

–Bella…

Después de revisar su brazo, con mucho cuidado, supe que tenía una fisura el brazo. Lo enyese y cuando termine, le dije:

–Bella espérame un momento mientras le digo a papá que me voy –le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella asintió acongojada, busque a mi padre pero no lo encontré. Pregunte por él y ¡que buen padre tengo! Se había ido sin decirme ni esperarme.

Volví a donde estaba Bella y salimos de allí.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, recordé que había venido con papá y por consiguiente no tenía auto. Por lo menos Bella había traído su monovolumen.

Bella me tendió las llaves y la ayude a subirse al carro. Cuando trate de encenderlo… nada. Volví a girar la llave… nada ¡por dios!

– ¿Bella? Me parece que tendremos que caminar, a menos que hayas traído tu teléfono –dije esperanzado.

–No –me dijo haciendo un puchero, me golpee la cabeza con el volante – ¿y el tuyo?

–murió hace 2 horas –dije.

Baje del auto y ayude a Bella a bajar.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el club, llevaba a Bella prácticamente a rastras, de veras quería llegar lo antes posible a la fiesta con mi familia y mis amigos. Ella comenzó a tiritar de frio así que le di mi chaqueta y la bata de medico que no me había quitado para ponerme la chaqueta.

–pero ¿y tú?

–tranquila no tengo frio –dije mientras la ayudaba con la chaqueta –ahora súbete a mi espalda.

–pero…

–sube Bella, vamos así no me dará frio –di justo en el clavo, se subió rápidamente y yo comencé a caminar lo mas rápido que podía.

Era un buen trecho hasta el club y la espalda me dolía cada vez mas, las piernas estaban fallándome. Seguí caminando ¡dios puede ser peor!, comenzó a nevar ¡gracias!

–Edward, para un momento –dijo Bella – el corazón te late a mil por hora.

–Está bien –dije jadeando, ella lo sabia tan bien como yo, tenia una mano justo encima de mi corazón.

Bajo de mi espalda y yo caí de rodillas al pavimento de la acera, estaba exhausto. Recupere un poco el aire y seguimos, esta vez Bella se negó rotundamente a subirse a mi espalda.

–Edward, estamos cerca de mi casa –dijo Bella.

Mire a mi alrededor era cierto, nos desviamos una cuadra y allí estaba la hermosa casita de Bella y su padre. Entramos a la casa, estaba caliente y agradable.

–Mírate como tiemblas –dijo Bella y corrió a la sala seguramente a buscar la manta que siempre descansaba sobre el sofá.

–Edward –me llamo desde allá –vente.

Camine hacia la sala, las piernas me dolían pero caminaría los kilómetros que fueran si eso me permitía estar con Bella. Llegue a la sala y me senté en uno de los divanes. Bella se acerco y tendió la cobija sobre mí.

–Bella no creo que esto me caliente rápido –dije sonriéndole, las 26 horas sin dormir, la larga caminata hasta aquí y el frio me estaban pasando factura –además tenemos que llegar al club, nos están esperando.

Trate de levantarme pero no tenia fuerzas.

–voy a preparar chocolate ¿o prefieres café? –dijo Bella.

–nada, vamos Bella con un brazo enyesado ¿crees que voy a dejar que hagas algo? –Le dije –ven acá.

Se acerco y la senté en mi regazo, me abrazo, el reloj cucú de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

–feliz navidad Edward.

–Feliz navidad amor –le dije, le di un suave beso en sus labios y con eso caímos dormidos

Un chillido me despertó sobresaltado, abrí los ojos rápidamente pero lo único que vi fue la cabellera castaña de mi novia.

–Con que aquí estaban – ¡Alice! ¡La fiesta!

Bella se paro alarmada y entonces vi a todos, mi hermano emmett y su novia Rosalie, a Alice y su novio Jasper, a mis padres y al padre de Bella.

–este… nosotros…

–Tranquilo hermanito –dijo Alice picara –sabemos que esta vez tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos? ¿Juntos? –gruño Charlie.

–No es lo que ustedes piensan –dijo Bella, pálida como una hoja de papel –papá ayer fui al hospital, me caí y Edward me atendió, él fue a buscar a Carlisle para que fuéramos juntos al club pero le dijeron que se había ido, mi camioneta no prendió y tuvimos que caminar hasta aquí, Edward fue quien llevo mas trabajo pues me llevo en su espalda la mayor parte del camino.

–De verdad, no quería faltar pero al llegar aquí ya no pude continuar –dije –lo siento mucho mamá, todos.

–Bueno por lo menos no la pasaste mal hermanito –dijo Emmett.

–Emmett, no es lo que piensas –dije.

Papá tratando de no sonreír, me estaba perdiendo de algo.

– ¿que pasa? –pregunte desconfiado.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Bella y yo nos miramos.

–hijo, ayer en el hospital te vi con Bella y pensé que ya que estabas con _tu_ novia de forma clandestina, no les haría mal estar a solas la víspera de navidad –dijo papá, lo mire horrorizado.

–hermanito, ya sabíamos que estabas con Bella, era muy fácil saberlo –dijo Alice sonriendo –bastaba con ver la cara de tontos de ambos para saberlo.

Tanto Bella como yo nos sonrojamos, no sabia que se notaba tanto.

–La verdad es que nos preocuparon, los esperamos toda la noche –dijo mamá.

–La camioneta de Bella no prendió –dije, papá comenzó a hacerse el distraído –papá tu la descompusiste.

–solo desconecte la batería, tómalo como un pequeño castigo por no decir lo tuyo con Bella –dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos.

En la tarde, después de haber descansado en mi cama, de recibir otra tanda de burlas de parte de Emmett y abrir los regalos que no había podido abrir en la mañana, salí en mi auto a buscar a Bella para la cena navideña en la casa.

–Hola amor –dije cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

–Bella esta por bajar –claro esto solo me pasaba a mí, Charlie fue quien abrió la puerta.

–buenas noches, Charlie, pensaba que Bella estaba sola –le dije, él estaba muerto de la risa.

– ¿de que te ríes papá? –pregunto Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras, estaba hermosa, radiante.

–no es nada Bella, apúrense se les hace tarde – dijo Charlie entre risas.

Lleve a Bella hasta el carro y una vez dentro encendí el auto.

– ¿de que se reía Charlie? –pregunto Bella.

La besé en los labios a modo de saludo y con la esperanza de que se le olvidara.

– ¿de que se reía Charlie? –volvió a preguntar.

–pensé que eras tu la que abrió la puerta –dije –y salí con un "hola amor"

Bella comenzó a reírse.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos fuimos directo al comedor, allí estaban todos, mis padre, mis hermanos y los novios de mis hermanos.

–Hola a todos –saludo Bella –feliz navidad.

–Y hablando de felices –dijo Jasper –miren arriba.

¡Cielos! Por no se me ocurrió, los chicos habían puesto muérdago en la entrada del comedor, esta vez no me iba a quedar con esa y hice lo que tenia planeado hacer para esa navidad.

–voy a hacer algo mejor de lo que ustedes creen –les dije

Me arrodille frente a Bella, esta puso los ojos como platos, saque una cajita de terciopelo que traía en la chaqueta desde hacia como tres meses, la abrí y dije:

–Bella, llevo este anillo conmigo desde hace tres meses pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, hasta hoy, hace dos años exactamente te pedí que fueras mi novia y hoy debajo de este muérdago y a la vista de mi familia te hago la segunda pregunta mas importante de mi vida ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Bella extendió la mano mientras asentía y lloraba, espero que de la emoción, coloque el anillo en su lugar, me levante y la alce mientras nos dábamos el mejor de los besos. Los gritos de mi familia no se hicieron esperar pero a mi solo me importaba la mujeres que tenia entre mis brazos.

Esta navidad jamás la olvidaría. Esta era una navidad para recordar.


End file.
